The story of the Heroic Saiyans
by Ventus201594
Summary: This is about the History between the Saiyan and the Heroic Saiyan races. I dont own anything


The story of the Heroic Saiyans

Just like planet Vegeta, there was another planet inhabited by Saiyans named planet Arlot. The Saiyans on that planet were almost like the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, the Saiyans of planet Arlot fight for their friends, family, and to protect the helpless people on any planet from any huge threat, including the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. These Saiyans of the heroic tribe were called The Heroic Saiyans. Because the Saiyans of both planet Arlot and planet Vegeta were fighting for different reasons, the kings of both planets, King Eraquas and King Vegeta, separated the Saiyans from the Heroic Saiyans, and from that day on, they never had any contact with each other.

A few years after the separation of both Saiyan races, the Heroic Saiyans trained harder than the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, even newborn Heroic Saiyan babies start off with a power-level of 300. The gravity on planet Arlot is 10 times the gravity on planet Vegeta, and a Heroic Saiyan's tail is white in color instead of brown due to their hearts filled with pure light, and permanent to which it can't be cut off by even the sharpest sword unlike the tails of the Saiyans of planet Vegeta. King Eraquas was unaware of Frieza taking over planet Vegeta, but he felt like something was wrong on that planet, so he sent a Heroic Saiyan named Sora to investigate.

As the years went by, the Heroic Saiyans were still protecting innocent planets and their inhabitants, and during that time King Eraquas found out that Frieza killed Sora, he also found out that Frieza plans on killing all the Saiyans and destroy planet Vegeta. He prepared his finest troops for when Frieza decides to destroy all Heroic Saiyans and planet Arlot, during that time, some of Frieza's men made it to planet Arlot and killed 6 Heroic Saiyans, King Eraquas and his top warrior, Blaze, killed the invaders, the only thing left in the house of the fallen Heroic Saiyans are 3 children named Ventus (Ven for short),Axel, and Terra. Axel was only 2 years old and Ven and Terra were newborns when their parents died, King Eraquas decided to let them stay at his castle so that they have a good home.

Four years after the destruction of planet Vegeta have passed, and in that time, while King Eraquas and the rest of the Heroic Saiyans were preparing for Frieza, Ven, Axel and Terra played a lot in the castle and are now the best of friends. King Eraquas saw how happy they are and he decided that they should stay out of the upcoming battle, so he decided to take them as far away from planet Arlot as possible. King Eraquas prepared a ship for them and they got in, but by the time the ship just blasted away from the planet, it was too late. Frieza came and started to attack the Heroic Saiyans, King Eraquas and his people fought Frieza and his men with everything they had, but they were outnumbered. King Eraquas decided to go after Frieza with a Final Spirit cannon, but Frieza used the same Supernova attack that wiped out planet Vegeta, only three times as hard and fast, King Erquas, his people, and planet Kakarot were destroyed.

Ven, Axel, and Terra could only look as their home got destroyed, but the blast was so powerful, that the ship separated into 3 smaller ships with Ven, Axel and Terra in each one, going into different directions of the universe. Ven ended up landing on a planet called Earth and was taken in by a kind woman named Grace, and from that day on, Ven got in touch with creatures named Pokémon and, not only does he want to become a great fighter, he also wants to become a great Pokémon trainer as well. He later became good friends with Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, and his mother got him a Plusle for his fifth birthday and they developed a huge bond ever since.

With his dream of becoming a great fighter, Ven trained his body and his mind so he can think of good battle plans when it comes to both regular battles and Pokémon battles. At the same time, Axel was training on planet Namek, unknown to all the Namekians, all but the Guru. He figured that Axel was on Namek and decided to help Knight unlock his hidden power, so he called Axel to the Guru's house by telepathy. Axel accepted the invitation and the Guru placed his hand on Axel's head, took a deep breath, and his hand and Axel started to glow a bright light that was seen all throughout Namek. When it was all done, Axel knew a sudden change in his power and thanked the Guru for his generosity, but before he left, the Guru then told Axel about the Dragon Balls, Axel decided to hear about them. After hearing the story of the 7 magical Dragon Balls, Axel decided to stay on Namek, help out the Namekians, and search for the Dragon Balls just to see where his 2 best friends are.

Terra was on a small planet called Aincrad, training to become a great hero. Terra saved a group of orphans from being killed by a giant blue goat like monster; in fact he's been helping the people of Aincrad from visiting threats from other planets. Terra became the greatest hero of all of Aincrad. The commander of Aincrad gave Terra the clothes of a great hero, a statue in Terra's honor, and a ship to travel to other worlds (Basically just the same ship he came to Aincrad in, but the mechanics and scientists of Aincrad fixed it and made it stronger). Terra decided to train some fighters of. Aincrad to become great protectors of their planet, and in 3 years, the Aincrad liberation army and the Knights of the Bloodoath were the second strongest warriors on Aincrad. Terra knew his work on Aincrad was done, and decided to carry on the legacy of the Heroic Saiyans (save innocent planets and protect its inhabitants), and look for Ven and Axel at the same time.


End file.
